Reiha Yuki
Reiha Yuki(礼波雪, Yuki Reiha) is a member of Haku's Clan and a master of countless Ice Release Jutsu, her clans subsequent Kekkei Genkai. She is an orphan if The Hidden Mist, born to unknown parents whom were killed shortly after her birth, though she was quickly discovered by The Hidden Sound where she learned to hone her techniques and obtain great power. After being utterly crushed, but not killed by Rasetsu, she found great flaw in her lifestyle and switched sides to ally herself within him and support his ultimate goals and ideals for the sake of the world and its populace. For her devastating talent in developing her own Ice Jutsu as well as their applications and uses, she is acknowledged under the name of Snow Empress(雪女, Yuki-onna), a title which she obtained during her time growing up as a kunoichi within the hidden sound. She now serves as an elite member of Uzushiogakure's Special Police Task Force. She was also a successful potential in Rasetsu Uzumaki's "Neo Jinchuriki" project, and as such she currently serves as the living container of Hyoga, The Two Tailed Ice Bear that was born from the new Ten Tails which was inaverdently created by Naruto Uzumaki during the 4th Great Ninja War. Among the divided, new beasts, Reiha served as a successful candidate in finding and adequate host for the Two Tails. Since then, she has helped the sentient being living within her to trust her and become a great ally of the newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure and all of its residents and populace alike. To this day, Reiha continues to upgrade and greatly improve her own techniques, having made great strides in both the literal and figurative aspects of her clans pride. She is the only person in many years to have mastered her clans secret Sage Mode which bestows upon them extremely great powers and increases their affinity towards ice that much more. With Rasetsu's help she has achieved the ultimate pinnacle of power within the scope of her clans ability, The Ascended Sage mode of the Yuki Clan is hers to command. Appearance Reiha is a young woman with Aqua blue eyes and hair which seems to reflect her status as a person whom is extremely well versed in Ice Release techniques. Due to her immense adaptation to ice, because of it being her affinity, she no longer feels any cold at all regardless of how extreme the temperature drops to, thus is the reasoning for her somewhat scantily clad appearance that she commonly depicts herself in. Perhaps due to being trained mercilessly within the underground housing area's of the hidden sound village for most of her early life, Reiha's skin was rather pale, without knowing the feel of sunlight. However, after adapting to life in the sunny lands of Uzushiogakure, Reiha's skin is shown to change to a healthy peach in tone. As a child, her appearance is significantly different to her current one. For example, she had shorter hair which she kept tied up at the rear sides of her head by two hair ties so as to allow her vision freedom. After growing older and joining Rasetsu, she has allowed her hair to elongate far more than what was shown previously, her sheer skill in her techniques have reached a poin where she no longer has to worry about trivial matters such as her hair obscuring her vision. Personality Relationships Allies Enemies History Early Life Synopsis Powers & Abilities Water Release Wind Release Ice Release Sage Mode Reiha has obtained access to the pinnacle of her clans prowess in Ice Release Jutsu. This unique Sage Mode is primarily based upon upgrading and benefiting her already startling prowess in Ice Release techniques. And as such, it is the origin of her title as The Snow Empress. Entering sage Mode causes Reiha's body to become adorned in numerous, icy blue markings, her eyes themselves changing tone from blue to the very shade of shining ice one would see in a real Ice Crystal. Upon entering Sage Mode, Reiha's physical attributes are boosted immensely due to the sudden upheaval of natural energy within her body which fuses and synchronizes with the flow of her chakra. This subsequently grants her an immense increase in speed, strength, reaction time, and durability, making her become a force to be reckoned with. While in Sage Mode, her Ninjutsu becomes Senjutsu, and her mastery over them is such that she no longer even has to perform Hand Seals. Ascended Sage Mode Reiha's "ultimate" state as of yet. Thanks to Rasetsu's extensive traning and knowledge on the machinations of Sage mode, Reiha was taught how to bring out the true form and power of her clans Sage Mode. As such this state is considered the pinnacle of both her pride and her power as a Yuki Clan shinobi, representing in itself, her as an individual having perfected her techniques and risen to the ultimate standard of her clans might. The Ascended Sage Mode of Reiha's senjutsu bestows upon her an armour which is primarily composed out of extremely dense ice crystals. Her body temperature, and the temp of her jutsu fall to a state of Absolute Zero, making them far deadlier than what they originally were. Her mere footsteps while in this level of Sage Mode are shown to chill and freeze the ground beneath her feet, the atmosphere around her becoming extremely cold and quickly turning her surroundings into a frozen tundra. Her chakra takes on the transformation of her natural affinity and subsequently becomes extremely chilled, manifesting itself in the form of a unique aurora-like tundra stardust which is constantly glowing outwards from her body. He chakra also instictively forms a unique whip/lash-like weapon which seems to be a manifestation of her power as a sage, shown to be extremely useful and powerful while in combat situations or against numerous foes. Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Character Category:Rasetsu